Goblin (Birthright)
Goblins are common in Cerilia and control numerous kingdoms in the more desolate and dangerous parts of the continent. The Five Peaks, Thurazor, Markazor, Urga-Zai and mighty Kal Kalathor are all lands controlled by goblins. Some of these states are recognized by their neighbours as true kingdoms, albeit grudgingly in many cases. Background In Cerilia the goblin race includes several subspecies from the three or four foot tall common goblin, to the six foot hobgoblin to the larger still bugbear. Few people in civilized realms bother to discriminate between the types of goblin although they typically consider that the larger goblins are more organized while the smaller goblins are often considered to be mere rabble. Regardless of size all the races of goblin-kind are considered one species and interbreed frequently. All goblins have squat, bandy-legged builds, flat faces, pointed ears and wide mouths filed with sharp teeth. Their skin color ranges from grayish-green to dull brown and the eyes of some tend to glow with a reddish light when they are excited. Goblins tend to live 4-5 decades at most, reach maturity in little over a decade and breed prolifically. All goblins theoretically speak a common language, although significant variations exist from clan to clan and even between estranged family members for slang terms are common and change frequently amongst the goblins. Violence and brutality is part of goblin life, often overlooked however by critics is the goblins awesome ability to endure, goblins willingly serve even awnsheghlien if they feel it will better them in the long run and the temper and brutality of the awnsheghlien seems to them only right any goblin who had such power would be every bit as cruel, for why strive to a position of power, with the danger that such visibility represents, if not to enjoy the power and wield it in the pursuit of pleasure and strength? Goblins typically have a heavily stratified society with position based on the personal power of the goblin rather than mere lineage. Females being smaller than males are typically repressed and forced into a subservient role, the worst tasks however are relegated to the infirm or to slaves. Slaves are frequently traded and hunted by goblins and their treatment depends on the whim and wealth of the goblin master in question (although many are owned by the clan rather than a specific goblin). Goblins rarely tend the land, although they perform basic seed-sowing and land clearance they do not have the patience for proper farming, and in any event any goblin with fields of ripe produce would likely see their work stolen from them for their efforts. Goblins do however make good miners (it's hard to steal ore without being noticed) and are adequate smiths (although "good enough" is their guiding motto rather than "quality not quantity"). Goblins are commonly derided as cowardly for their tendency to mob opponents, frequent refusal to fight honorably, and routine abandonment of battles once they are perceived as lost; the opponents ignore the brutal pragmatism of the race, and under-estimate a goblin's ability to endure extraordinary suffering if victory is in sight. Vast number of goblins fought at Deismaar and the races rapid breeding cycle has meant that large numbers of scions are found amongst the goblins, the most common bloodline by far is that of Azrai and many goblins succumb to the call of Azrai's blood and become awnsheghlien. The goblins are ancestral enemies of the elves and dwarves, their lands were taken from them by force by the human tribes fleeing Aduria and by the Basarji settlers in Cerilia and so most ancient texts also describe goblins as enemies of the various human tribes. Goblins tend to have a technological level a little behind that of the closest human tribe, from whom most knowledge will have been stolen - goblins are not known for idle thought or for speculation and rarely develop technologies themselves. Goblins are however swift to see the benefits of new methods, and adopt them far more readily than many of the human tribes; the goblins may not be particularly creative, but they are more than pragmatic enough to change their habits and culture as required to make themselves stronger or wealthier. Most humans see goblins as backward, almost feral people prone to thievery and cannibalism, although the latter is true of many (why waste good meat?) those who assume the former rarely prosper in their dealings with the goblins. Trivia/Notes (TBA) Credits *The entirety of this article comes directly from Birthright.net. The article can be viewed here. *The artwork on this article is official and was created by Wizards of the Coast and/or their affiliates. Category:Races Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures